She's the man GX style
by CMCG94
Summary: Alexis loves 2 things dueling & soccer.When her team gets cut she decides 2 dress up like her twin bro Alex & goes 2 his school 2 try out 4 the guys team.Things get harder when she falls 4 her roomate.With help 4m her 2 bff and bro can she pull it off?JxA
1. Ch1 The begging, the trip, the change

**Okay so this is a cross-over of one of my favorite movies **_**She's the man **_**and the anime(But you should know that.) **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_**.****I hope you guys like it.**

**Oh and I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_**or **_**She's the man**_**. **

**I do own any and all OCs and then there is my version of the story. Okay hope you guys like it.**

**Now time to start the story.**

**Ch.1 The begging, the trip, the change.**

Narrator POV 

Okay so our story begins on a beach. You see a group of teen having a party and celebrating the last of there summer break by playing a friendly game of Soccer. Girls vs. Boys. At the end the girls beat the boys.(cause girls rule!) Then a girl with dirty blond hair, mini jean shorts, and a blue bikini top runs down the beach with a soccer ball. A boy with black, spiky hair is running a head of her. She kicks the ball and it goes through a swim ring hanging from the life guard stand. The boy who was running backwards caught the ball mid air, then himself from falling and ran back to the girl.

"She shoots! She scores! Goooaal!" He says as he gets closer to her. She giggles and tries to get the ball back from him. He had other plans though. He kept the ball away from her by moving it every time she went for it.

"Chazz, give it." she said trying to get the ball back. After a while he dropped the ball and picked her up, her waist and up over his shoulder. He then spun around before gently putting her down on her towel and placing himself on her. He accidentally hit her head with his, but after making sure she was okay kissed her. After they parted he said "Okay, your really getting good," she smiled and then replied "Yea, you too. I mean when we first started going out you couldn't kiss at all." she said the last part slowly and shaking her head no. He gave her a look.

"I meant with the soccer." he said still giving her that look. She gave him a sexy smile.  
"Hmm, really?" she asked even though she knew the answer. He smiled and gave her a small kiss and said  
"For sure. Your properly better than half the guys on the team."  
" I think more than half." she said before they resume kissing. That was when something hit him.  
"Wait, what do you mean I couldn't kiss at all." she smiled again while replying in a seductive voice.  
"Don't worry, I've taught you well." with that said they both kiss one last time before he went off to talk to his friends. She lay back on her towel and relaxed until she heard. "Alexis! Alexis!" she sat up on her elbows to see her two best friends running up to her.

"Hey Mindy, hey Jasmine." the two girls were wearing almost the same as Alexis only that they had pink and yellow tops. The one with pink had short red hair that was let down. The one with yellow had black hair in a ponytail. "So now that you and your boyfriend are done, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Jasmine laying down next to her friends.  
"Why don't we just relax, cause practice tomorrow will be killer." Mindy stated . Alexis just nodded and laid back closing her eyes. After a while of silence Jasmine was the first to speak.  
"So, the guys team is looking way better this year, do you guys think we'll beat Duel Academy this time." she asked knowing she would get an answer from her blond haired friend.  
"Oh you know it. I can't wait to see that game. It's opening and I know it's gonna be awesome." Alexis said sitting cross-legged now throwing a fist into the air. She was imaging Duel academy losing to North academy and that put a smile on her face.

"Yea, but they are tuff. I mean they just look better every year." Jasmine said getting her friend out of her day dream.  
"That's only cause they practice more and longer, I mean they do start school before us and every thing." Alexis replied  
"I don't care, even if they're the enemy they are so hot." Mindy stated getting hearts in her eyes. Which only caused both her friend to sweet drop.  
"Well they are kind of cute. Especially their half-back. The one with aqua hair." Jasmine put in. Alexis shook her head side to side."Come on Lexis. Don't tell us you don't agree." Mindy said still having hearts in her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?" She said glaring at her to friends.  
"So, that doesn't mean you don't think there striker is hot. You know I hear that he is also the top duelist there and captain of the team." Jasmine told her ignoring her glare. "And hot" Mindy added. Rolling her eyes Alexis thought '_okay this has to stop.'_  
"Plus you know that if you weren't with Chazz you would so be agreeing with us on how great he is and would properly try to date him." Jasmine finished only to get another glare from her friend.  
"Would you guys quit talking about him he is the enemy after all. I don't think he's hot. I would never date him and Chazz is the top duelist here and captain of the team." she ended the last part in a matter of fact tone. The two friends only shrugged and they went back down to relaxing and sunbathing. That is until a duel started and Alexis was so there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Alexis and Jasmine along with the girls from the soccer team where walking out to the field and taking about their summer. That was until they noticed their field occupied.

"Okay, what's the Lacrosse team doing on our field?" Alexis asked. Everyone shrugged. That was when they heard Mindy yelling and running toward them. "You guys!!" she said. When she got to her team she let out a "Youguystheycuttheteamcausenotenoughgirlssignedup!" everyone sweet roped. _'Okay this can't be good if Mindy is specking like this' _Alexis thought then asked "Mindy, what's wrong?". Mindy took a deep breath and repeated "They cut the team cause not enough girls signed up." Now of course being that this was her life Alexis felt like the world had just come to an end and there was nothing she could do about it. Or was there.

She looked around until she found what she was looking for. She told the team to follow her. _'This isn't over, not if I have any thing to say about it.' _she thought heading over to the boys soccer field. As they approached the field they saw a man that looked a lot like a woman on the side of the field. He had a long blond ponytail and a purple and pink coaching uniform. He looked back for a sec. and saw they girls next to him, before turning back to his team. "Hello ladies." he said not evening looking at them again.

"Coach Crowler." Alexis responded for her team. "Look I heard what happen to the team and I'm sorry." Crowler said still not looking at the girls. "Yea, couch this sucks. Now the talent scouts wouldn't even be able to see us play." Jasmine said and all the girls minus Alexis saying how much that sucked. After calming down the coach who finally turned to look at them said  
"Look if there is anything I can do to help-"  
"As a matter of fact" Alexis said cutting off the coach. "there is. You can let us try out for the boys team." with that said Crowler busted in to laughter. When he looked at the girl he saw all them giving him serious looks. "Oh your not joking." At that moment the boys soccer team came up to the group. "Hey baby." Chazz said addressing it to Alexis. "Hey." Alexis replied with a smile on her face.

"Coach, what's up?" he asked his coach for the whole team.  
"Well the girls here want to try out for the team." he stared laughing at the last part and the boys team joined them. "You can't be serious." Chazz said before going back to laughing with his friends. Alexis who had a smile on her face lost it.  
"Look girls it's not that your not all very talented, but everyone knows that girls aren't as fast as boys, or as strong , or athletic." he started laughing again with his team. All the girls were just in shock that that was his excuses for not letting them try-out.  
"Well Chazz, your captain of the team. What do you think?" Alexis said looking at her boyfriend.  
"I think the coach just said it all." he answered just getting his breathe back from laughing. Alexis gave him a look of total shock and hurt. "Chazz, yesterday you told me I played better than half they guys on the team." she said. All the guys were looking at Chazz like he did a crime or something.

"Lex, what are you talking about, I never said that." Chazz said trying to get the attention away from him. Alexis looked more hurt than surprised by this. "Stop it! Why are you lying!" she asked him.  
"Alexis end of discussion." he said holding himself up trying to look like he was in control of her which only ticked her off more. "Fine. End of relationship." she said with no emotion in her face. All the boys where laughing until Crowler told them to go back to the field. The girls started walking away, but Chazz called after Alexis who turned around and looked at him. "Look Lexi, I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said trying to get her to rethink things. She put on a smile. "Awe, your so full of sh--" she was cut off by Crowler's whistle. "Oh and Chazz you know that I don't let _**ANY ONE **_CALL ME LEXI unless they want my soccer ball UP THEIR _**ASS**_!" and with that she threw the ball at him so hard he flew back to his goal.

Alexis on the other hand just walked over to her friends and sat down. "Hey Lex, did you mean what you said back there?" Jasmine asked her. _'I said a lot of things what is she talking about?' _Alexis thought and Mindy must have read her mind cause she repeated only more detail. "Did you mean what you said about you dumping Chazz." Alexis just nodded her head. The girls stayed silent. She gave them a smile and said "I think I'm just gonna go home, okay guys." everyone nodded and she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was walking to her house. She is already out of her soccer uniform and is wearing a blue and white shirt with a grey zip up sweatshirt over it with the hood on over a Galaxy soccer cap. She had had old worn out blue jeans and black sneakers. She is bouncing her ball back and forth in her hands while listening to her iPod so she doesn't notice someone following her and getting close. Then the girl following her pulls her shoulder to turn her around yelling

"Alex!…Eww. Oh it's just you. God you and your brother look scary alike from the back. Ithink it's from your total lack of curves". Alexis gave a goofy smile and replies with  
"God, Blair it's so good to see you to." she tries to make it sound as sarcastic as she can. Blair rolls her eyes. "Where's your brother?" she asked, no wait, demands.  
"Which one?" Alexis asked back acting and sounding confused.  
"You know which one dumb ass." Blair almost yelled, but was keeping cool even though you could see the anger in her eyes.  
"I don't know." Alexis told her truthfully and in her usual tone. Blair looked very annoyed and like she was about to tear something to shreds, but being the "lady" she was just said.

"Look tell that brother of yours that he's very, but I mean very lucky to be in my life and to call me if he wants to stay in it." Alexis smirked "Sure, dose he have your number 1-800-BIATCH?" she asked giggling to herself about what Blair said. Blair gave a ha-ha look and stalked away.  
Alexis walked into her house rolling her eyes when her mom came up to her saying "There's my darling debutante." Alexis rolled her eyes once again and begin heading for the stars of her house. "Mom how many times do I have to tell you? I am not a debutante. Nor will I ever be one." Alexis's mom just pouted and stared to complain "I swear, how did I get suck with a daughter who wants to spend her time kicking a muddy ball around a field or playing with hideous monster cards."

"Well the world has been set right mom. They cut my team." Alexis said turning around to see her mom with very sad eyes.  
"Really! No soccer?" her mom asked. Alexis just nodded her head. "How sad." her mom added.  
"Yea, I can see just how chocked up you about this too, mom." Alexis said sarcastically, but the sadness doesn't leave her eyes.  
Her mom came back from the room she had stepped in with an old fashion style dress, but with new style touches on it.  
"I know Chazz will love you even more in this dress." she said in a preppy voice. Once again Alexis rolled her eyes. "  
Yet another reason _**not**_ to wear it. I dumped him today." she said her voice getting a little high.

"You did, but why?" her mom asked in total shock.  
"Well for one he didn't help me when I needed him the most. Two I finally saw what everyone told me and saw just how big a jerk he was." Alexis replied still at a high tone.  
"But he was so strong, and smart, and chiseled, and great…" her mom stated in a dreamy voice.  
"Then why don't you go on and date him mom!" Alexis yelled as she made her way up the stairs. Downstairs though her mom had a look that seemed as if she was thinking about it. Then she shock her head as she told herself "No, no I couldn't."

Alexis walks in the room of her twin brother Alex. She see him putting cloths from around his messy room in a bag, but ignores it. "Hey bro." she says sitting on his bed. "Hey" he says back.  
"Blair was looking for you." she said in an annoyed voice. He just looked at her with a disgusted look.  
"Why do you date her anyway, Ally?" Alex smiled big still getting his things. "She's hot." was his answer. "It's a guy thing." he add when his sister gave him one of her famous yet playful glares."But she is so awful and she thinks she's all that and she is such a pain." She wined while falling back into his bed. He shrugged and threw his bag out the window.

"You know Alex we do have a door and I don't think using it is going to cost you much trouble like using one of our second story windows." Alexis said a little surprise to see her brother throwing his stuff out the window. "Yea, but I can't have mom see me." Alex said throwing another bag.  
"Where are you going anyway?" Alexis asked her twin.  
"Los Angles for a couple of weeks." he said as if it were nothing.  
"Los Angles!" Alexis repeated in total shock with the answer she got. "Like the Los Angels in California, Los Angels?"  
"Yeah, my band got a slot in the music festival there, so off to LA for your bro-bro." he said still not making such a big deal about it and lowering a guitar in it's case down the window.  
"Man now your sounding just like Atty." Alexis said.  
"Hey don't forget who got me in to music and showed me how to play the guitar in the first place." Alex said in a matter-o-fact tone.  
"Oh Yeah." Alexis mumbled then letting herself flashback to there freshmen year.

**Flashback to freshmen year**

"Come on Lexi, we'll be great as dueling pop stars." a pleading Atticus said to his little sister.  
"For the last time no. Stop asking and leave me alone." Alexis was getting really annoyed with her brother right now. It was a good thing that Alex came to see what was up or else Atticus would most likely be missing.  
"What up guys?" he asked his siblings. Atticus than got the look in his face that said that he found a solution. Maybe. "Alex, dear brother of mine. You wanna help out your big bro." Atticus couldn't have sounded more childish if he tried.  
"It depends on what that would be." Alex looked at his brother who had a smile and puppy dog eyes on his face.

"Well I just want Lexis to be in my dueling pop star band."  
"Sorry bro, but I know Alexis would hate that."  
"Thank you." said a frustrated Alexis.  
"Though I wouldn't mind you giving me a few lesson on how to use this." Alex said holding up a guitar.  
"Sure bro. no problem." Atticus was grinning now that he would have one person enjoy music as much as him.

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, so your going to LA but what about mom and dad." asked a curious Alexis.  
"Mom thinks I'm going to dads. Dad thinks I'm going to mom's and in 4 days they both think I'm going to duel academy. That is the beauty of having divorced parents."  
"Well what about duel academy then. You know you already got expelled from North for ditching."  
"Yeah, bout that, you don't think you could pretend to be mom and tell them that I'm sick or something. I mean something that sounds like it would last for two weeks. Like I was take in to the shadow realm." Alex asked as he put one foot out of his window.  
"You know that won't work Alex."

"Well you can try. Okay so I will see you in two weeks."  
"Alex. Alex! ALEX!" But he was already gone.  
"Where you talking to your brother?" Alexis's mom asked coming to the door.  
"Yeah. He's at dads," she said picking up the phone as fast as she could "bye dad." she put it back down feeling stupid. Her mom ignored it and showed her another dress.  
"How about this one?" Alexis gave a disgusted look and stuck at her tough for more effect.

"Sorry mom, but I have a strict no ruffles policy."  
"Huh, I swear Alexis sometimes I think you should just be your brother Alex." with that said she walked out. '_Be your brother Alex.' _Alexis repeated as she walked up to Alex's mirror. There was a face up picture of both of her brothers and her. In the picture she and Alex worn the same thing and the only thing different was that she looked younger cause of the fact that her face was smaller and thinner.  
"Well, if I can't join, then I guess I'll just have to beat them." the smile on her face just grew wider as she said it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lex, you've got to be joking. You want to turn you into Al." Atticus said while fixing the hair of one of his clients.  
"Come on Atti. I know you can do it, plus you know how much this means to me." Alexis said trying to convince her brother.  
"Yea Atticus, look no one at duel academy has ever even met Alex. They wouldn't know the difference." Jasmine put in trying to help out her friend.  
"They'd know he's a she." Mindy said.  
"Mindy your supposed to be on our side!" Alexis and Jasmine yelled at her.

"And I am, but come on guys let's face it. We know Atticus can't do it.""I guess your right." Alexis said getting what Mindy was doing.  
"WHAT! I can't do it. You just said I could!" Atticus was getting annoyed and his sister knew it.  
"Sorry Atticus, but we find another way." they started to leave when Atticus grabbed Alexis arm and pulled her to the back of his salon.  
"Your not going anywhere." He said. Alexis gave both her friends victory smiles as they followed her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last few days were spent getting Alexis to look a lot more like Alex. They tried out different things to make her look more manly, but ended up only giving her a wig with fake sideburns and eyebrows. Of course they put a wrap around her breast would be noticeable. She was up in her room right now packing her things. _'Should I? Well if I get caught with this it could ruin things, but I can't take the chance if it happens. I guess I'll take them just in case.' _She thought as she put a pack of tampons in her, well Alex's boots.

"I think that's everthing." she got her bags and headed down stairs. She was walk into the door when her mom asked  
"Where are you going." '_shit I forgot about her. I'm think, think, think Alexis.'  
_"Mom I told you that was going over to dad's for a couple of weeks."  
"No you didn't and your not going. So why don't you just go upstaires and unpack."  
"Okay look mom, you know that Alex is there. So that means Blair will be there and I thought abot what you said. So I just thought that you know Blair could show me the ropes on the whole debutant thing." her mom got a huge smile on her face as she said

"Alexis this is so exciting. I know you'll love it. There's the ball and the lunch and did I mention this years fundrasier."  
"No, I don't think so." Alexis was tryin to be as excidented as she could but come on.  
"Well it's something I know you'll like it's a Duel Monster carnival."  
"Get out. Wow I can't wait. Well by mom." As soon as she was out the door she picked up her phone and texted Atticus to pick her up.

"Man now I have to go to the stupid duebtant thing. Why me. Well at least I won't have to hear about it for a while. Now I can focus on soccer and dueling." Soon after Atticus was there and they drove over to the docks.  
"So look this is your dorm room. Since you, well Al is a transfer you start off as a Slifer red. Now there are boats there that go to the main lands on the weekend so if you need me I can help." Atticus said as they got to the docks.  
"Alright, so let me go change I'll be right back." Alexis said walking to the bathrooms.

When she came back she was wearing a wig, fake sidebruns and of coruse they Slifer red uniform.  
"You see and you thought I couldn't make you look like Alex."  
"Well you think this will work?"  
"Of coruse Lex, now show me you guy voice." after clearing her voice Alexis said in a deep gut tone  
"Hey, what up I'm Alex."  
"Okay, now do the walk." She walks about 5 feet and back walking like her brother.

"Now hawk a logi." She does and Atticus looks like he's about to start cring.  
"I'm so pround." They go into a huge only to have Alexis push him off saying get off me.  
"Okay now remember Lex. Inside every girl there's a guy… Wait that came out wrong, but you know what I mean." As she started to walk on the boat he called her. She turned around and tossed her a soccer ball  
"Be a good boy." was the last thing he said before she got on the ship.  
"Well duel academy here I come. Hope your ready for me." she said as the boat started to leave.

**Well that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please no Flames. ****Now I'll try to upload as much as I can, but I just started my freshmen year and it's tuff. ****Well see you later - CMCG.**


	2. Ch2 duel academy, roommate, tryouts

_**Look who's back. I hope you enjoy chapter two. **_

_**Oh and I don't own **__**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_**or **_**She's the man**_**. **

**I do own any and all OCs and then there is my version of the story. **

**Chapter two: Duel academy, roommate, Try-outs**.

**Alexis's POV**

As the ship docked on the island I saw that there was a lot of people here either in yellow or blue. I was the only one in red. While I headed over to my dorm people just kept looking at me._ 'This is kind of weird. You think they never seen someone with this uniform.' _So I just ignored it. As I walked up to the main building I kept asking people were I could find my dorm. They responded with "Get lost slifer slacker." or "Why are you talking to me?" or "Don't waste my time."

Why was everyone here such jerks to me. I swear I walked around the whole place for like two hours. Then I bumped into someone. He was a little taller than me, had dark blue hair, and wore a blue uniform. "Sorry." I said in my brother's voice as I picked up my stuff. "Your new here." was his only response. His voice was so plain when I looked up at him I saw that he had an emotionless face.

"How did you figure that out" I asked sarcastically.  
"Well, your wearing red for one thing. No one wears red here, but one kid. You don't look stupid so you not in red cause of your grades, but I may be wrong. Second you look completely lost. So you must be a transfer." he said his tone not changing.  
"Alright well, would you mind helping a transfer out, or are you to cool to be seen with a slifer." I asked.  
"With what." his voice still plain. "Can you help me find my dorm? I've been looking for it for like two damn hours." I complained.  
"Sure, it's over there by the bridge." he said pointing at a two-story shake like building. I sweat dropped.

"Thanks- uh. What's your name?" I asked  
"Zane. Zane Truesdale. And you?" he said.  
"I'm Alexander Rhodes, but you can call me Alex."  
"Well then Alex if you don't mind I have to go." Zane said as he walked away.  
"Uh, okay, thanks." I turned around and head toward my so called dorm. _'This is a dorm, my dog had a better house than this.' _Even though the place wasn't great I felt exhausted so I just climbed up the steps a looked for my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found my room and all I could think of was sleeping. I opened the door and closed it with my back letting myself slid down on the floor. My eyes where closed and I might have slept right there if not for the fact that I heard video game noise. I shot my eyes open to see three people staring at me. One was shorter than the rest. He had long, light, blue hair, that went down to his back. He wore a blue uniform that looked to be a little to big for him. He also wore plain wire glasses and black shoes.

The one sitting next to him looked like he worked out. A lot. He was big and a light brown. He had black braided hair that was being held up by a yellow dino bandana. He wore a yellow uniform that was open to show a tan shirt and the sleeves were torn off so it looked like a vest. He was sitting on the chair next to the small boy and was playing the game. He looked at me for a second then turned around to look back at the game.

The boy next to him was as tall as him, but not as big. He had aqua hair that was cut short, but still was long. It was all mess and going everywhere. He had blue eyes to match his hair and wore a blue uniform. Well more like he wore long sleeve white shirt with a small, open, blue vest on. The difference with this one and the other blue was it fit him and it was only barely blue. The small kid had a long blue one that covered most of him and it was darker.

Before I could say anything though another door opened and out came a guy with dark, black pants on and no shirt. He was rubbing his head with a towel, so I couldn't see his face. When he removed the towel he had his back to me so I still couldn't see his face, but I saw he had a large set of hair. The top portion being a light orange making a design in his head. The rest of his hair was the middle shade of brown.**(Okay Jaden has his 4th season appearance. I just like that one better.) **He just tossed the towel in aside and looked throw one of his drawers.

He must not have know I was here because when the tall bluenette made a sound to get his attention, he nodded towards me. The brunette then looked in my direction. That was when I saw that he had the most beautiful, brown eyes I had ever seen. _'Wait, I mean he had perfect eyes! I mean cute! I mean, you know what forget everything I said about it.' _He looked completely shock to see me there. He looked over to his friends who just shrug and then back at me. He looked so serious , but to my amazement smiled big at me. I thought his eyes where beautiful, but his smile was like a-_oh not again. _

Anyway, forgetting that, he was rubbing the back of his head and looking at me still smiling.  
"Hey, so , um, who are you." he asked in a adorable way. '_you didn't hear that!'  
_"Umm, _hey_," I said in my voice but quickly fixed it. "Hey. So you must be my roommates." I was fidgeting with my keys. "Sweet so that means I'm not the only slifer here." he said happily walking over to me.  
"I'm Jaden, by the way. Jaden Yuki." _'Wait Jaden Yuki. I've heard that before wear have I heard that before.' _"And this is Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, and that's Jesse Anderson." Jaden said cutting off my train of thoughts.

"Hey." I said to everyone. They all nodded. _'Truesdale.' _I repeated in my head.  
"So are you related to Zane Truesdale?" I asked Syrus who looked shock to here that."Yeah, he's my big brother. How do you know him."  
"Oh well he was the only one to help me when I got here." I said."See Sy, your bro ain't as mean as you say." Jaden said."I never said he was mean, just different…to me" Sy said the last part so low I almost didn't catch it. Jaden just stood there looking at me.  
"So are you goanna tell me your name?" he asked smiling at me. _'Oh right, name'_

"I'm Alexander Rhodes, but you can call me Alex." I said  
"Cool" was his reply as he walked back over to his drawers.  
I walked over to a bunk that looked empty and put my stuff there. Then sat on the bottom bunk.  
"So do we all share the room?" I asked cutting into the silence that just seemed to happen. They all laughed lightly and shook there heads. "No. Sy and I have dorms back at Obelisk blue." Jesse said  
"Yup. And I bunk at the yellow with privet Misawa." Hassleberry said.

"Who?"  
"One more of our friends. He's the smartest one here. He would be here, but he's painting his room right now. And we would help, but don't want to repeat what happen last time." Syrus said looking at Jaden who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Do I want to know?" I asked. They shook there heads. So I doped it.  
"So do you know when soccer tryouts are?" I asked very calmly. That question seemed to make Jaden happy because he lit up. "Yeah. They start at noon. Why do you play?" he asked me all of a sudden right in front of me.

"Yeah, I play center forward." I stated backing up a little.  
"Sweet." was all he said before going back to his drawers and making a mess looking for something. I ignored it, then got to unpacking my stuff.  
"So, how about you guys? Do any of you play the beautiful game?"  
" Of coarse privet. Jesse and I are half backs." Hassleberry said.  
"And I'm a striker." Jaden said which turned me around.

"You're the striker! So you're the captain too?" I asked '_I knew I heard that name before.'  
_"Umm, yeah. How'd you know." he asked a little surprised.  
"I… umm…I read about it." I said at a loss of words.  
"Oh, okay then." '_He bought that? Oh wow this might be easier than I thought.'  
_"Anyway, Syrus do you play." I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um, no. I'm not all that good. So I just do the play-by-play." I nodded I went back to unpacking. Things where quit for a while that was until Jaden fond what he was looking for which was a red and white jersey with matching shorts. At the far left corner of his shorts was a small patch of Winged Kuriboh.  
"Hey I can't try-out with out my lucky uniform." he said proudly putting it in his gym bag.  
"What's it matter Jay? We all know you'll make it." Jesse said rolling his eyes. Jaden shook his head.  
"Can't always count on the past Jess." he said lying next to me. His feet by me. Apparently this was his bed.

I got up and finished unpacking. Everything was back to silence. They only noise was from the video game and me unpacking. As I put my boots down I heard someone get up.  
"Okay, why do you have tampons in your boot son?" I heard Hassleberrysay.  
'_What! NO! Please NO! Anything but that!' _I look down and _'Shit! Why me? Think, think.'  
_"Uuuh, I get very bad nose bleeds." I said fixing my words. _'Nose bleeds that's it. Better quit unpacking your caught dumb-ass.'  
_"So you stick them up your nose." Syrus asked in disgusted.  
"Yeah," I say turning around "What, you've never down that?" They all shook there heads. '_Thank God_'

"Oh man, Yugi dose it all the time."  
"Really?!" Jaden asked in awe.  
"Yeah. Here let me show how it works." '_Oh god, I'm going to regret this.' _I opened the pack and took out a tampon. I opened it up and some fell near the guys. They backed away from it like it was a disease or something. I hesitated when I got it near my nose. '_It's to beat north. To beat north.' _I thought already knowing how Mindy and Jasmine would react when I told them about this.

"You just stick it in and.. it absorbs right up." I shrugged with the thing sticking out of my nose. All of them are just looking at me. Different looks on all of them. Then all, but Jaden, start laughing uncontrollably.  
"That's disgusting." Jesse says catching his breath.  
"Sorry, but I thought I was weird." says Syrus on the floor.  
"Sarge, your bunkmates a freak." Hassleberry says holding his side with one hand and patting Jaden on the back with the other. '_you retard you had to brig them. You couldn't even put them in a better place. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

"I don't know guys. I kind of see how it works and we've seen weirder things than that." Jaden said looking at my nose with a hand on his chin so it looked as if he were thinking. I quickly turned around took the tampon out of my nose. I, personally, thought it was so nice of him to not be like the other guys and freak out. Even if that is what I would have done.  
"Jay, you can't be serious?" Jesse asked his friend a little shocked by what he said.  
"Like I said Jess, we've seen weirder. Besides I always wondered what those things were for anyway." he added with a goofy smile on his face. That statement though, only caused us to face fault.  
"Yeah, anyway Hassleberry and me are goanna go catch up with Jim and Axle for try-outs. See ya'll there." Jesse said walking out with Hassleberry.

The silence was back, only this time no game to feel more, well noisy.  
"So," I said trying to lose the silence. "mind if I ask you a question Jaden?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"Well, I get why I'm in slifer and all, but why are you. I mean your suppose to be the best duelist here." he was quite for a while as he thought about it.  
"Even though I became the best duelist here after Zane graduated, I just haven't been able to leave this place. I mean back in first year I was promoted but decided to stay here. I'm just a slifer at heart, I can't change that." he said with a small smile on his face.  
"That and he sleeps threw all the classes." Syrus added which caused Jaden's smile to grow bigger and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that too." I just smiled then a thought came into my head.  
"You said that Zane graduated, right?"  
"Yeah, what about?" Jaden asked back.  
"Why is he still here?"  
"Oh well he's a pro duelist now, but he's the assistant coach too." Syrus said.  
"Oh." was all I could say. Then we entered silence once again. I didn't have anything to talk to them about so I just finished unpacking.

**Jaden's POV**

'_Well I got myself a new roommate.' _I thought as I lay back in my bed. Alex was done unpacking and just sitting in the corner of my bed. Sy was reading something, but I don't know what it is. '_At least Alex doesn't seem boring. This is going to an even more interesting year.' _I thought as I got up from my bed.  
"So Sy, what do you want do until try-outs start?" I asked my little buddy.  
"I dunno Jay. We have 15mins. until they start we could just plan out tonight's pr-" Sy started, but I ran over to cover his mouth before he could say the last part. Sure Alex was pretty cool, but he was still new to this soccer team. So as tradition stats we have to pull the prank on him to. So he can't hear about that. I looked over to were he was to see him looking at us weird. I gave him a smile which seemed to tell him otherwise. I quickly came up with something to avoid him asking what was up.

"So Alex, mind if I see your schedule."  
He nodded and took it out of his pocket. I grabbed it and for some reason he shuddered when I touched his hand, but I ignored it. '_Might be cold.' _I looked at the paper and saw we had all the same classes. Which was weird cause I thought he was a first year.  
"Alex, you're a third year." I asked him. He looked confused by the question.  
"Yeah, what you think." he asked.

"Well, it's just you don't look it." I said. He looked even more confused.  
"What I mean is you look to young for this to be your last year."  
"Oh…umm…you see….umm, I skipped a grade or two. I'm a geniuses." he said with a small smile.  
"Cool, now you can properly help me with my homework." I said. '_Smart roommate. Score'_. He looked relived for some reason, but didn't asked or pay much attention.

"So how are you in dueling?" Syrus asked which I thought was sweet cause I wanted to know to.  
"Well I think, I'm pretty good, but I guess you have to wait and see to judge for yourself."  
"Oh, yeah. Well how about a duel then?" I asked as I jumped up. He did the same.  
"Oh, your on." we grabbed our duel disks and were about to head out. The only problem was that Syrus got in are why. So I skidded to a stop, but Alex bumped in to me and as a result we fell. I was the first up.

"Sorry Sy. Didn't mean to fall on ya." I apologized to Syrus who was on the floor with spirals in his eyes. Then I looked over to Alex.  
"You to, bro." I said giving a hand to help him up. He looked hesitant, but took it gratefully. As I grabbed hold of his hand I couldn't help, but notice how soft it was.  
"Umm, dude you can let go now." he said.  
"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just you have very soft hands. I don't know a lot of guys that do."  
"Oh, it's cause…I…use…uh…_ketchup_." he said the last part slowly. Then slapped his head. I laughed a little.  
"I might try it one day. Looks like it works." I said to his surprise as I helped Sy up.

"So Sy. Would you mind telling me why you got in front of me?" I asked my best friend who looked like he was looking for where he was at. Then he shook his head.  
"I was going to tell you, that you guys can't duel now" He said.  
"Why?" both me and Alex asked.  
"Cause your duels usually last a while Jay and I don't want to be late for try outs." He said  
"Oh, okay." I whined. "But me and you, Alex. Defiantly got duel sometime."  
"You got." Alex replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Narrator POV**

There was a line of boys all in a straight position. Among them was Alexis, of coarse as Alex in her boy disguised, but also was wearing sweats. She just looked straight a little nervous with try-outs. Normally, sure people get like that, but if you knew Alexis you would know that she never got nervous. Especially with soccer. She was still until she saw Zane start to walk down the line with a big, muscular man in front of him. He worn a black coaching uniform and had dark brown hair and light brown skin. The look on his face was serious as he continued down the line.

"As some of you might know I'm Viper, the Soccer coach and this here is Zane my assistant." He's voice was deep with no emotion in it at all. He kept walking down the field looking over every person tryin out. He made rude remarks to the people who he thought weren't good for the team. As he walked by Alexis, he stopped. He looked at something, shook his head, and took a deep breath. Alexis thought he was looking at her, but when she turned to look at her right she saw a guy who was slightly bigger than all the others. It didn't help that he wore a bright orange shirt. Alexis mentally sighed and continued to look forward.

"All right men, shirts and skins!" he yelled for all to hear. '_Ah crap. Can't I just get a break. Just once.' _was her thoughts.  
"Uh Sir, I have to be a shirt." she said quickly.  
"What?" he said sort of sarcastically.  
"I have to be a shirt, because…I'm" '_Because what, I have a rush. No. I have bad ribs. No, then he properly wouldn't even let me try-out. Oh I know.' _She thought. "allergic to the sun."

"Your allergic to the sun?"  
"Yes sir, very, deathly allergic." she added.  
"Well here at duel academy we like to make sure are students are comfortable." he said looked at Zane who mouth something then looked at Alexis. "Rhodes, you're a shirt." _'Thank you'  
_"All right lets get started." Viper said blowing his whistle. People that already seemed to be on the team, like Jaden, Jesse, and Hassleberry, were skins. While newbie's, like Alexis, were shirts.

(play music Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

For try-outs they did basics like running through rope ladders, stopping high balls, one touch, track runs. Checking hand eye coordination. They went off into passes and steals. Alexis being paired off with Jesse. They did turns for the positions they wanted, ran up and down the bleachers then they did sit ups and jumping jacks. At the end they did push ups. All but one. Alexis. She lay in the grass face down. Every bone in her body sore with such pain. She thought that if she move at all she would literally fall to pieces. She didn't even think she would make it to north game. Just then the coach blew his whistle to have all the guys stop and stood up. Even Alexis , much to her body's disapproval.

"I've seen a lot of commitment out there and let me tell you that makes a coach proud." Viper started.  
"Now I'm going to split you up into first strings and second strings." He said as Zane walked up with a box. "Now you second stringers, don't get it wrong. Your as much part of the team as the first stringer. Aside from the playing the game part." he looked down on the board and started saying names. As he did Zane gave each one of those guy a yellow overtop. After a few names Viper went and grabbed an overtop. Then walked over to Alexis and gave it to her. "Second strings" he said looking at her.  
"As for the rest of you, congrats." he turned to see the whole team. "Now hit the showers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was totally depressed so she didn't pay much attention to what was happening as she walked in to boys locker room to get her stuff. As a player walked past her sweating like crazy and looking relived he said. "Shower time." That was when something clicked in Alexis's mind and she got what was happening.  
"Shower time?"

**Well what do you think. Please review, but no flames. And I'll try to update faster, so until next time. Later- CMCG**


	3. Ch3 Nightmare's prank

Oh my god all of hell must have froze over, because I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update, but finals, and then my laptop just…stopped working. L So yeah.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Except my what I own. _____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 3 Nightmare's prank

"Shower Time?!" Alexis repeated. The information sinking into her brain. _'Crap! Now I know there are some things they're going to notice. Ugh, what am I going to do?'_ she thought, her eyes looking around faster and faster as she thought of a plan. _'Door.' _Her brain told her. She turned around to leave, only to hit a herd of boys heading for the showers. She tried to move out of the way, but all of them where pushing her back. By the time she finally was able to get out of the way, a someone had handed her a towel.

She looked at it and then towards the showers, with nothing, but fear in her eyes. _'There's no why I'll be able to get out of this.' _she thought her eyes never losing the fear she had. _'Not only will everything be ruined, but Alex will get in trouble cause he's not here and it's the boys showers! Ewe! Not all the therapy in the world will help me with this.' _

"Rhodes!" she heard the deep, intimidating voice of the coach call.

"Yea-yeah coach?" she replied turning to face him. "No shower for you." she heard him say, to her great relief. She struggled to keep the smile off her face as he continued,

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you in his office." Viper said, towering over the Slifer. Without another word she shoved the towel into his hand and took off with a cloud of dust covering her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Man, that was close." she sighed, as she walked down the road towards the main building. She looked down at the yellow overtop shirt still held tight in her hand. That one shirt stated that all the hard work she did to make the team here and beat North, was gone. The only reason she came to this school and imposed as her brother in the first place was because she wanted to prove that she was just as good as the guys.

"Maybe I should have thought this through better." she whispered to herself. "Well, there's nothing I can so now, but wait for Alex to come back. At least I'll get to watch the game, still being part of the team, even if it is as a second string."

Being so caught up in the disappointment of not being able to play , she didn't notice that she had reached her destination. She was standing right in front of the building when something came to her mind.

"Why would the Chancellor want to see me?" she asked no one. _'Wait… could the reason be that… no they couldn't. Could they? Well I guess I'll find out now. Not that it matters.' _she thought, heading into the office.

__

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The room was empty when she got there, so she went and sat in the seat in front of the desk. She put her hand down the neck of her shirt and started to remove the wrap that held her breast flat. _'Well at least I don't have to wear this stupid wrap, if they know about me not being Alex.' _she thought letting it fall half undone, so that it was hanging out of her sweater. She rested her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. Taking deep breathes, she considered all of this. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on a filling cabinet by the window. "Alex's file." she whispered to herself. Looking around again, just to double cheek and make sure she was here alone, she made her way towards the cabinet. Opening it, she began to look through.

"Rhodes, Rhodes." she mumbled, until she found what she was looking for. As she started to pull it out, she found that she could barely lift it with one hand. Looking at it again she noticed the many files and rubber bands holding it together. "Damn it! Alex you idiot! Could it get any bigger?" Using both hands she started to pull it out, when she heard someone talking out side the door. _'Oh no.' _she thought, quickly putting the file back, but not before removing the photo of her brother, first. She closed the drawer and made her way back to her seat, but she didn't get far. She was pulled back to the cabinet thanks to the fact that her wrap, which was hanging from her chest, was now caught in the drawer.

_'I swear, someone out there hates me!'_

she thought in panic, pulling on the wrap, but it wouldn't budge. Figuring it was truly suck-and that someone hated her-Alexis placed herself so that it looked as if she was leaning against the cabinet. Throwing her overtop over her shoulder to cover the wrap she waited for the door to open. When it did, a tall, round, balding man stepped in the room. He was wearing a long, maroon version of the school uniform, with a yellow under shirt. Turning to look at Alexis, he smiled.

"Mr. Rhodes, welcome." he said bowing slightly. "I'm chancellor Sheppard."

"Hello, um, I'm Alexi-Alex. Um, nice to meet you." Alexis replied shaking the chancellor's hand. There was an awkward moment of silent's with the chancellor just smiling. "So, you" Alexis began, then clearing her throat she said "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I was just checking up on you, making sure you got settled in right and have your schedule." he said resting his head in his hand which was propelled by the cabinet. "Oh, um, yeah, yeah everything is great. I found my dorm fine and my roommate helped me out with things."

"Yes, well Jaden has always been a friendly boy. Always helping others. Anyway, why don't we take a look at your file." the chancellor said pulling on the drawer. "Seems…to…be…stuck." he said in between pulls. He pulled again looking at the side of the drawer to see what was causing it not to work. That's Alexis smacked the drawer and it flew open. As Sheppard started to pull out Alex's file, Alexis stuffed her wrap into her sweater and fixed her wig a bit before turning to the chancellor with a smile.

"Why don't you take a seat." he said referring to the chair in front of the desk.

"Lets see, I hope that, now that you're here, your absentness won't be as big as it was in North Academy, right?" Sheppard asked glancing at Alexis.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Good." he said "Your grades seem to be a little on the low side, but I'm sure you'll bring those up. Your music classes are your bright spots and your dueling is remarkable." he said reading over the file.

"Yeah. Yeah h-I mean I. I've always been pretty good." Alexis stated catching herself at the last second._ 'We all are.'_ she added mentally. All three Rhodes siblings were great and love there own things. Atticus his hair styling, Alex his music, and Alexis her soccer. The thing was though, even though they loved those things, dueling was the one thing in their life that was always important. All three of them loved it and have since they were little. It was the one thing that kept them together, either if it was to help each other out with strategies or just for fun. Dueling was as important to them, as water to a fish.

"Well everything seems good. I'm sure that you'll do fine, but for now, why don't you head over to your dorm. Lunch is coming up, which reminds me, you can just go over to the blue dinning hall since there isn't a red one." he said with a strange grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head, causing Alexis to sweat-drop. "Um, yeah. Sure." she said getting up to leave.

"Oh and don't worry to much about being a Slifer. I'm sure that by the end of the month you'll be promoted. If it weren't for the fact that Jaden was still there, I'd have taken that dorm down a while back." Sheppard confessed.

"Why is he still there anyway. If you don't mind me asking, but isn't he supposed to be the best duelist here." Alexis asked, truly curios. The chancellor looked up at her and sighed.

"That's something even I don't know. I mean he doesn't have the best grades, but he's dueling is-" he put he's elbows on the edge of his desk and rested his head in his hands.

"I've given him the chance to move up on many occasions, but he always declines. If you want to know more though, you'll have to ask him."

"Oh alright. Well then if we're done, I'm just going to go. I have to change for lunch and all." Alexis said, heading over to the door.

"Yes, alright." was all she heard before she closed the door and headed out of the building._ 'Man for a second there, I thought I was dead meat.' _she thought as she headed down the hall though, she wasn't watching were she was going, so she crashed into someone and fell, hitting the ground head first. Sitting up and rubbing her head, she looked across to a girl doing the same.

"I'm so sorry." Alexis began and started to help the girl pick up her books. "It's fine, really. I wasn't really paying attention anyway." the girl replied. As they stood up, Alexis reached to grab her over shirt, and she noticed the girls shoes. Black, shin high converse, with midnight blue designs all over and laces. Without really thinking, Alexis said "Cute shoes." the girl looked up to her, but Alexis was busy looking at the shoes. "Thanks, I got them from Serenity's." she said. That's when Alexis looked up.

"Like, the Serenity's owned by Serenity Kiba?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, so it's owned by Kiba corp. too." the girl said.

"No way, they make shoes now?"

"Yeah, they're right by the duel disks and the accessories."

"Huh." and as she realized what she was doing, Alexis froze._ 'Shit I forgot, I'm supposed to be Alex. Alex is a guy. Guys don't think about shoes. Or do they? Ah, Forget it.'_ Looking at the girl, she cleared her throat, and handed the her, her things.

"Anyway I'm just…going to go…do some…guy stuff. Sorry again about crashing into you. Um…later." and with that said, Alexis left.

The girl just shrugged it off and went her own way, but not before giving Alexis a second look.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_'Man could I be anymore stupid. "Cute Shoes". I mean Alex never talks about shoes, well in front of me, and I don't think he likes to. In fact, I don't think any guy does.'_

Alexis thought heading up the steps to her dorm. Only to find Jaden making a mess of things, looking for something.

"Hey Alex." he said seeing Alexis walk in. "You haven't seen my red shoes have you?" he asked looking under a mat. Alexis just sweat-dropped and said a quick no. Jaden kept looking.

"Ugh, I just got those, too. Where the hell are they?" Jaden said crawling under the bed.

"Not here." Alexis heard Jaden mutter to himself from under there. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. That's when she saw them.

They were under a stack of dirty clothes, which was probably the reason Jaden couldn't find them, but she could see the tips. Walking over she picked them up and stood at the end of the bed where Jaden would emerge from. When he did come out he, Alexis was hanging he's midnight red converses off the tip of her fingers. "You found them." he said happily, jumping up and hugging her, before taking the shoes and slipping them on. "Thanks for finding them. I just bought these and I really don't want to lose them." he said tying the lace, while Alexis was working on hiding the blush that was trying to appear on her face_.'It was just a hug? Why do I want to blush?'_

She thought as she turned and sat on the desk chair._ 'May be it's just the sweet child like way he is, or how cut-What are you thinking. Stop at that, you're here to play soccer, not crush on your team captain and roommate. Not that I have a crush on him.'_ Alexis thought not noticing Jaden crouching next to her waving a hand in front of her.

"Hello, Alex? You there, man?" He asked leaning in a bit, causing Alexis to, not only notice him, but how close he was, which made her jump a bit and tip the chair over. Sending both of the slifers to the ground.

"Ow." Jaden mumbled from under Alexis. She could feel, his breath on her face and she couldn't help, but stare at his lips. Until they moved, saying "Alex, could you get off of me? Your crushing my ribs." Jaden said, his head on the ground, his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the huge blush on Alexis's face, that was competing with their jackets. "Sorry, Jaden. I wasn't paying attention?" Alexis quickly apologized, standing and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, you seemed deep in thought, I just asked if you wanted to come to lunch with me and the other guys." he said standing up.

"Really? I mean…Really?" Alexis asked surprised for some strange reason. She'd always been told what a ass whole Duel Academy's team captain was, but all she saw was a sweet guy who just loved having fun. Then she remembered who told her all the things about him._ 'Chazz never did like people over shinning him.'_ she thought.

"Yeah, so do you want to come?" Jaden asked a small smile on his face.

"Um, sure. Just let me change and we can go, 'kay?" she replied with her own smile.

"'Kay." Jaden said lifting the chair off the ground and sitting in it, looking at his deck, which he took out of his back pocket.

"Um, Jaden?" Alexis said, after seeing that he wasn't leaving. Jaden looked up at her with a smile

"Yeah, bro?" He said .

"Could you leave. I don't feel comfortable changing in front of people." She said looking down.

"No problem. Sy, has the same problem, so don't worry bout it." Jaden said walking out of the room.

"I'll wait for you outside." he said before closing the door._ 'Who knew Jaden was such a sweet guy. I should have never believed Chazz. If any ones a jerk, it's him.'_ Alexis thought getting dressed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Walking out of the room, she saw Jaden leaning against the railing by the stairs, he's back to her. He seemed to be talking to someone, but she couldn't see any one near by. Jaden heard her approaching and turned around with a huge smile on his face, which caused Alexis's breathe to catch in her throat.

"Hey bro, you ready?" he asked. She nodded and they made there way toward the dinning hall.

"Who where you talking to back there." Alexis asked nodding towards the dorms.

"My duel sprit." Jaden said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Your duel sprit?"

"Yeah, Winged Kuriboh. Friendly little fur ball." Jaden chuckled

"So you have a duel sprit, too." Alexis said looking forward.

"Too? You know someone else who has a duel sprit?"

"Yeah, Chazz use to complain about some little ojama sprits always bugging him. I use to just think he was crazy." Alexis stated.

"Well, I have one, and Jesse can see them, too. Do you think we're crazy" he asked with a grin.

"No, I guess not. What I just don't get is why you guys can see them and no one else can." Alexis said, a little annoyed.

"Well that's something even I don't know, but hey: Life works in strange ways."

"I believe you there." Alexis said in a flat tone, which Jaden caught.

"Hey, something wrong Alex?" he asked.

"No, nothing. It's fine."

"No it's not. I may not know you that well, but I know when something's wrong." Jaden said stopping.

"Look Jaden, I appreciate your concern, but I just don't want to talk about it." Alexis said stopping too.

"Okay, but if you ever need any one to talk to, I here. I always help a friend in need." he said giving a goofy smile.

"Thanks Jaden." Alexis couldn't help the smile she got to.

"Come on, let go get lunch it's. Fried shrimp day." Jaden said with stars in his eye's, causing Alexis to sweat drop.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexis sat in between Hassleberry and a guy called Bastion Misawa, his roommate. Across from her was Jaden, then Jesse on his right, Syrus on his left. Next to Bastion was another one of their friends Jim,(oh and down by his feet was his crocodile Shirley), and by Jessie was Axel Brodie.

They were eating their lunch and Alexis couldn't help, but stare at how much Jaden could eat.

"Does he always eat like that?" Alexis asked Syrus.

"Yeah, we don't know how, but it's one of the many things that you get use to." Syrus said chuckling at Alexis's face.

"So Alex, I here you're a new second string on the soccer team." Axel said. Alexis didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you didn't make first string Alex, but I'm sure you can make it by the middle of the season." Jaden said, making Alexis smile.

"Yeah, ,maybe, but I really wanted to play against North. Though watching you guys kick their ass will be fun, too, I guess. I mean it should be interesting." Alexis said, raising her eyes a bit to look at them.

"And why would that be, if you don't mind my asking Alex?" Bastion said.

"Well I went there, and my sister goes there now, and she just dumped that dumb ass captain of theirs, Chazz Princeton." Alexis said with disgust at the end of her sentence. Everyone at the table was laughing by now, except Alexis

"Oh man, I remember that sorry excuse for a solider." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, Jaden made him cry once during a game." Jesse put in.

"That was you?" Alexis said in shock though laughing at the thought.

"Well yeah, but it was an accident." Jaden said in defense.

"It was funny though. Who knew any one could out cry Trusedale." Hassleberry said.

"Hey!" yelled an annoyed Syrus. Alexis and Jaden just grinned.

"So Alex, is your sister hot?" Jesse asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Jaden.

"Dude, that's so not sweet. You don't ask people that, especial friends." Jaden said, glaring at his friend.

"So is she?" Hassleberry asked, getting the death glare from Jaden, too, only he ignored it. Alexis looked at all the guys who stopped talking to hear her answer. All eyes where on her, except Jaden's, who was still glaring at his friend until his eyes meet her, too.

"Um, my sister. Well she… has a great a great personality. She's smart, fun, and always herself." Alexis said looking down, feeling a bit weird and uncomfortable.

"Ewe." every guy at he table said, beside Jaden and Syrus.

"She sounds like a cool person, I can't wait to meet her." Jaden said, causing Alexis to blush a bit.

"Do you think she'll be at the game?" Syrus asked.

"NO!" Alexis yelled in a hurry, causing everyone to look at her strangely. Coughing she continued.

"I'm mean, she's at my dad's house and…um.. I don't know if she'll be back by than." she made up quickly.

"That's cool, we have the whole year to meet her." Jaden said, before returning to eating his food. The gang was remotely quiet after that, only talking about upcoming duels and such.

"Guys, incoming." Axle said, nodding to a small group of girls walking in. Alexis rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch when she noticed that Jaden was looking down with a slight blush on his face. Her eye's moved back to the girls, the three of them where in line waiting for their lunch.

The one on the left had shoulder length, black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She had on an Ra yellow uniform, with the sleeves cut off and black pants. The one on the right has long, brown hair with light brow eyes and an Obelisk blue uniform. The girl in the middle was, to Alexis's surprise, the same girl she had bumped into earlier. She had light, shoulder length, brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had an Obelisk blue uniform, only hers had midnight blue outlines.

"Who are they?" Alexis asked Syrus.

"Oh well the Ra is Daniela, the Obelisk with long hair is Desiree, and the one with short hair is Shelby." He said.

"Yeah, and boy, does Shelby have a fine as-." Hassleberry began before Jaden cut him off.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Jaden yelled.

"Why is she your girlfriend?" Alexis asked, causing Jaden to look down with a blush. _'I knew a guy like him would be taken.' she thought._

_"_He wishes." Syrus joked, only to get a glare from Jaden.

"You see mate, Jaden had a crush on that girl since first year. Only he hasn't had the nerve to ask her out." Jim said. "Shut up Jim!" Jaden growled.

"Only speaking the truth, mate." Jim replied.

"You see, until recently she was dating this pro, Aster Phoenix. Now she's a total wreck, as in self-confidence, totally down the drain" Bastion explained.

"In man words, it's time to pounce." Axle said, slapping hands with Hassleberry.

Alexis shook her head and turned towards the girls, only to lock eyes with Shelby. Though in a second, she looked away and started talking to her friends.

At the moment that Alexis turned back to the gang, a guy walked by. He shot Jaden a strange look, than grinned, before walking off to sit with Shelby and her friends. He sat next to Shelby and started talking to her, but she looked annoyed from the moment he got there. "Man I really hate that guy." Jaden said, which shocked Alexis, because she really couldn't see Jaden hating anyone.

"Why? Who's that?" she asked, nodding towards the guy. He had dark brown hair, with blond highlights. He wore a blue uniform and a pair of black glasses on his head.

"That's Nathan. Total geek." Jim said.

"I beg your par ten." Bastion said, crossing his arms and side looking Jim.

"Sorry mate. No offence meant." Jim replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Riiight." Bastion said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"Any who. So, yeah, Nathan, bad. Got it?" Jesse asked Alexis.

"Got it." She replied. Alexis turned her head to look at Shelby, only to realize that she to was staring at her. Their eyes met for 5 seconds, before the Shelby dropped her gaze and went to eating her food.

"She's looks so sad. Who could do something like that to her. It's heartbreaking." Alexis said, causing everyone, but Jaden, to sweat drop.

Alexis, see the looks she was getting, quickly add, "It's just I know how it feels. I just got out of a bad relationship, too." she said, "I mean, you think you know someone, every word, every touch, every kiss, every-" But on that note Every guy at the table stood up and left, Jesse pulling Jaden by the collar.

"But what about Alex?" Jaden asked being pulled out the door.

"Plus, you know you can never get a girl to shut up._"_ Alexis quickly yelled, but they where already gone_.'God, I really, but really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.'_

She thought, smacking her hand to her head. Getting up, she dumped her food in the trash, and then left to her dorm, but she didn't see the pair of eyes watching her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Alexis's POV

Okay, it's like 11:30pm, so no one should be in the showers right now, right? I mean who takes a shower at 11:30pm- unless, like me you're a girl disguised as a boy at your brothers school trying to make a boys soccer team, though I doubt that's the case. Any way I like totally needed to take shower, I mean I couldn't take the stink anymore. It was killing me! So I headed over to the bathrooms and took a peek in the showers.

"Yes! Empty showers." I whispered to no one, before going over to the sinks and putting my stuff down. At the moment, I was just wearing some plaid pajama bottoms with a button up pajama shirt.

"I get to take a shower. I get to take a shower." I sang as I began to take off the wrap holding my breast back, which I may add was very uncomfortable. Tossing it in the sink I was about to un button my shirt, when I heard a gasp. Quickly turning around I saw Nathan, there with a shocked face._ 'I'm so screwed'_ I thought holding my arms crossed over my chest.

Than Nathan, his face normal, sort of, said, "Nathan Smith, dorm director." holding his hand out for me to shake, which I didn't, but he drew it back and pointed down, looking frustrated. "Shower shoes are suppose to be worn at all times, except when in the actually showers. Did you not get that? It was in your cubby." He continued, before getting slapped in the face with a towel, by Jaden, who had just walked in.

"Hey Alex." Jaden said with his cheery voice, a grin on his face, as if Nathan wasn't there at all in pain. I couldn't help, but smile a bit when he got there, only to remember the predicament I was in. Jaden was looking in the mirror, fixing his hair, and Nathan was busy washing his face. So I grabbed my stuff and stared to walk away when Jaden called me. "Hey bro, you forgot your, um, yeah." He said holding out my wrap. "Thanks, I'll see you back at the dorms." I said in a hurry, taking the wrap from him and leaving._**Jaden's POV**_

Chuckling, to myself as Alex left I continued to 'fix' my hair. It looked like he was in a hurry, I mean he even forgot his wrap._'I wonder why he even had that.'_I thought waiting for Nathan to leave. He couldn't be here when we pulled our yearly prank on the new soccer players._'Is he hurt or something? I hope not cause if he is than the whole prank might make things worse and I don't want to hurt him more.'_ That was the only explanation in my head for the wrap, and than back at practice when he instead on being a shirt.

Looking over I saw that Nathan was gone, but I was still curious about my roommate's well being._ 'Than again, maybe he was hurt and just now took the wrap off.' _that put my mind to ease a little, but not all so much. "Oh well, lets just hope it's not bad." I said, walking down the path to the Ra dorms. We would have had the planning in my dorm, considering that, since all the Slifers were promoted, I had the place to myself , and thanks to my friends for helping with bringing down a wall or two, I had a bigger room than an obelisk.

So it would be the perfect place to host the 'party', and also adding the fact that I was captain, but getting a roommate wasn't something I had planned on, and, even though Alex seems like a nice guy, we have to include him in the prank. The only thing that he gets for being my roommate is we're not going to dump something gross on him, he just gets water, though it could be that I don't want to clean up later. Anyway, so all the first strings are going to meet up at Bastion's dorm.

So it wasn't a big surprise that the whole team was there when I entered the dorm.

"Alright guys, cost is clear." I told them, giving a sly smile. They grinned back as I headed over to the closet to get things out like masks, buckets, ropes, flashlights, and of course the room keys.

"Everyone has their keys to the room of the second strings they're bringing in right?" I asked my team as we got into our groups. I was in one with Jesse and Hassleberry. I received a bunch of "yeses" and "got'em", so we started piling out of the yellow dorms. We where wearing our soccer shorts, and of course the masks, though that was it. Pants were easy to clean and wouldn't get noticed to much, unlike our shirts so we played it safe.

"Hey, do you guys think that Alex will be mad after this?" I asked Jess and Hassleberry as we made our way to my dorm.

"Who cares? That private is a few men short of an army, if you ask me." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah Jay, I mean I know you're a friendly guy and all, but this one is just so…Strange. I mean did you hear what he was talking about at lunch?" Jesse said, both he and Hassleberry snickering.

"Look Jesse, all my friends are strange. Like you for instants." I said, grinning when Jesse gave me a glare.

"Besides, he's new and I want to help him out however I can. That is if he doesn't feel bad after tonight." I said. Jesse just nodded as we got to the shack like building I called home.

We needed to be quiet, so not to wake Alex and everything would have work, if Hassleberry hadn't had tripped and fallen, throwing the bucket of water up in the air, which landed on Jesse's head, and both of them crashed to the bottom of the steps. I tried my hardest to keep from laughing, but couldn't.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." They hissed, as I made my way to the door and pressed my ear to it. I didn't hear anything that sounded like Alex had heard the noise and woke up. So I slowly and quietly opened the door, and Alex was still asleep, though he was tossing and turning._ 'He must've been having a nightmare, I guess it's a good thing we're going to wake him up right now' _I thought as we entered my room.

**_Alexis's POV_**

**_Dream (Or nightmare.)_**

**_I was watching North Academy and Duel Academy tear each other a part, which was pretty close to the truth. The players on both teams where pushing, shoving, tackling, and punching each other, trying to steal the ball that Duel Academy now had. Some players where on the ground whimpering in pain. I couldn't see Jaden in the scattered mess, which was suppose to be just a rivalry game between two high schools. Though I did see Chazz, still be full of himself and watching each player. Waiting for the ball to come near._**

_**Another player fell, and I quickly realized it to be Bastion. That's when things got bad.**_

_**"Rhodes!" the coach yelled at me. "Get in there!" I was so confused. Was he really going to send me into that battle field. I stood up, only to feel a strange weight. Looking down I saw I was in a huge, red dress, with white ruffles. How the hell was I suppose to play in this. Better yet, why the hell am I wearing a dress? Wasn't I pretending to be Alex? That's when I realized that I didn't even have my wig on.**_

_**"Rhodes! Are you deaf! Get in there!" The coach yelled again, not caring that I was a girl, in a dress. I was to scared to argue, so I lifted the hemline of the dress and ran into the field. Hassleberry was able to pass me the ball, before five North members tackled him to the ground. I ran down the field with the ball, guys throwing themselves to either stop me, or the person trying to stop me. Chazz was waiting impatiently for me to come down the field, saying things he use to say when we were going out.**_

_**I knew better though. In his eyes, was nothing, but lust. The lust to beat the school, the team, the person who had humiliated him. I was near the goal and went for the kick, but slipped and missed the ball by centimeters. I could hear Chazz and the other guys laughing at me as I fell to the ground. The thing was though, that I wasn't paying attention to them, right then, because as I fell, I saw him. Standing there, by the corner of the soccer field, was Jaden Yuki.**_

_**Only he didn't look like the Jaden I remembered. He just stared at me, a cold expression on his face. Arms crossed across his chest, he was covered in sweat, and dirt. His hair was more crazy than usual, blowing in the wind. Only, the thing that shocked me the most, wasn't his hair, or expression, but his eyes. Instead o f being the beautiful Chocolate brown, they were a deep, light gold. **__**The next thing I know, I'm on my back, with no clue what was going on. Hearing all the laughs around me, I opened my eyes, and looked up. Not a great idea, when the next thing that happened was a river of water crashed on me.**_

Chocking up water, I was trying to figure out what was happening._ 'It was only a dream.'_ I thought rubbing my hands across my face to get the water off._ 'Water? But…was it a dream?' _I looked up only to see three figures hovering over me. How they were doing that, considering I was in a bunk bed, I had no idea. I almost screamed, but couldn't find my voice.

"Rise and shine." one of them said. I knew who it was the moment he spoke. If not that, then his eyes. Jesse Anderson is the only guy I know with aqua eyes like those. The next thing I know all three of the guys pick me up and start carrying me out the door.

I finally found my voice and stared yelling "Put me down!" Thing was though that I was yelling it in my voice. As in Alexis's voice. So I changed it, but they didn't seem to pay attention. I tried slipping out of there hold, but they just held on tighter. I stopped struggling when I realized that we were heading in to showers. As soon as we entered I saw more guys there. Some in the middle, with no masks on, I recognized as the other second strings from my pushed me in to the middle, with all the other second strings.

"Welcome to hell!" a voice boomed, that only could belong to Hassleberry. Before we could do anything though, they started throwing stuff at us. What is was, I had no clue, and I don't think I really want to.

It was to dark for me to really find a way out. The only light coming from the flashlights of the first strings.

"Say hello, guys. To the new soccer newbies!" someone yelled, and just like Jesse and Hassleberry, I knew who it was, Jaden. Then the boys made a path for another guy to go down.

He was caring a book, and was staring at us.

"But before we except you into are team, you must first remove your clothes." He said, the accent giving away that it was Bastion. Some of the boys where chanting, loudly I may add, for us to take off our clothes. _'Why are these guys so weird.' _I thought as I watched some of the second strings start removing there clothes. I pretended to start unbuttoning my shirt, while I looked for a way out. My eyes searched the place, just like earlier today, only this time I found something. I dropped on all fours, and crawled to my target. Slowly, I stood up and reached for the leaver. Looking back at the screaming bys, I pulled it down, causing the alarms to go off and the sprinklers to start. Everyone gasped and stared to pile out of the room._'I love fire alarms.'_

I thought as I pushed the lever back up. I exited the showers the opposite way the guys did, just to make sure I wouldn't run into anymore of them. The only problem with that though, is that I had no idea where I'm at. I don't think I was here when I was looking around campus, and to top things off. It was dark, with the only light coming from the moon.

As I walked down a path I found_ 'More like fell on. Stupid rock!'_ I started to fell very sticky. Looking down I saw I was covered in…something. 'Great. No showers and no clothes. What to do?' looking around I found a small stream along said the forest path. Following it in to a clearing, I found a lake. I walked over to it a dipped my hand, only to pull it out jus as fast_. 'Shit that's cold! But it's all I've got.' _So, after double checking around the clearing, I began to unbutton my shirt. Good thing I was wearing an under shirt, or else I'd wouldn't have done it.

I used the shirt to clean my face, and neck, then I rinsed it out. Setting it to dry off as much as possible, I then went to work on my wig. That wasn't to hard to clean, just to dry. So I placed it near my shirt, before I sat myself down and leaned against a tree. My only thoughts were of the nightmare I had before this little event. I mean could the game really end up like that? And Jaden. I haven't known him for that long, heck not even a day, but he really doesn't seem like that kind of person. And then his eyes. Why were they gold?

I was there for a while, and might have stayed there the whole night. If not for the fact that I heard someone coming through the trees._ 'Why don't you just kill me?'_ I thought, directing it at whoever hated me. I stared as the person came into view. Stepping into the light, I saw his face and gasped. His face should a bit of surprise, but other than that it was calm.

"He-he, I can explain." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Than explain." He said.

__________________________________________________________________________****

_Okay, so there was chapter 3. Hope you liked. Oh, and do you know who it is? Review plz, and no flames._

_I'll try to update soon. Later- CMCG94_


End file.
